


The Khaleesi's Hunger

by charleybradburies



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Community: writerverse, Dragon-Blooded, Dragons, F/F, Female Character In Command, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Haiku, House Targaryen, House Tyrell, No Smut, No Spoilers, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Poetry, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Strong Female Characters, Symbolism, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>a treatise on the difficulty of loving the Khaleesi.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	The Khaleesi's Hunger

  
this queen has amber

 

skin, silver hair, lips that taste

 

sweet but are not kind.

 

♕

 

her kisses, like her

 

dragons scorch the petals of

 

roses with steel thorns.


End file.
